Identical Magic
by MagnoliaAndShannel
Summary: Alexa and Martin Odell were murdered, by the Bringers Of Discord, their reason? Adelyn and Silvia Odell, the beloved children of Alexa and Martin. The Order Of The Phoenix managed to save Silvia, but Adelyn was lost to the Bringers Of Discord. Thirteen years later, the sisters reunited, without knowing it. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Identical Magic**_

_**Rating/Warning: Teen. No warnings, so far...**_

_**Genre(s): Friendship/Drama**_

_**Main Pairings: OCxFred, OCxGeorge**_

_**Summary: Alexa and Martin Odell were murdered, by the Bringers Of Discord, their reason? Adelyn and Silvia Odell, the beloved children of Alexa and Martin. The Order Of The Phoenix managed to save Silvia, but Adelyn was lost to the Bringers Of Discord. Thirteen years later, the sisters reunited, without knowing it. Both girls attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and while Silvia forms a close bond with Hermione, Adelyn sides with Draco Malfoy. This is the tale of the two sisters, separated from birth, follow them through their story of love, friendship, denial, and Fred and George Weasley?!**_

_**A/N: **_**Bold** _**is Magnolia and **__Italics_ _**is Shannel.**_

_Shannel: So this is our story!_

**Magnolia: Yep, it's our collab story featuring -dramatic pause- our OCs!**

_Shannel: By collab we mean that we wrote this story together, we made it up together (plot, characters, etc.). It was quite fun!_

**Magnolia: Yep. That means we both wrote it! So yes, you will notice our different writing styles. My OC is Adelyn by the way!**

_Shannel: And my OC is Silvia! _

**Magnolia: Currently, it seems like we write a chapter every few days. We don't have an exact schedule for this, so bare that in mind please. If you want a certain person to answer your review, please state so. **

_Shannel: Don't be afraid to ask questions, we are quite friendly and love when readers take part in our story! _

**Magnolia: You just stole the words out of my mouth, Shannel. Literally. I was just about to say that. Anyways, I think the only thing left is the disclaimer, which style should we do it in? Mine, where I add wacky thoughts in or yours?**

_Shannel: Hmmmm...your way sounds more fun! _

**Magnolia: ;) Learn from the professionals, dear. Just kidding, you're older.**

_Shannel: That is right, I am older! But alas, here is our disclaimer:_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, if we did, we would both be happily married to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, respectively. **_

_**P.S: Shannel gets Remus, Siri is mine!**_

**Magnolia: Without further ado, here is chapter 1!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

It was the night of December the 21st, Adelyn Odell's 1st birthday, when her family was attacked. They came in threes, always in threes, two men and a woman with marks on their skin. They were known as the Bringers of Discord and they had been planning this attack for months now. It started with a fire, a roaring fire that spread throughout the family house, bringing death to Alexa and Martin Odell. Their goal was simple: steal the twin daughters of Alexa and Martin Odell. What they didn't expect was to come face to face with Order of the Phoenix members. In the end, they only managed to kidnap Adelyn and the Order got her sister, Silvia Odell.

. . .

There was a soft clicking sound as someone opened the door to the train compartment. The figure stepped in, female by the looks of it. The compartment was completely empty but the figure didn't seem to mind. Soft foot steps were heard as the figure made its way towards the end of the compartment. Nothing happened for a few moments, suddenly there was a sharp cracking sound and what seemed like the girl's luggage appeared beside her. The girl didn't seem surprised at all, like she had been expecting that to happen. The girl reached out towards the top of the luggage, where a beautifully groomed barn owl was nesting. The owl was stunning with long, tawny gold feathers and onyx black eyes that seemed to hold an intelligence above its species. The girl stroked the owl's feathers softly, cooing gently in a quiet whisper.

The compartment door creaked open again and the girl's distinctive green eyes widened in surprise. Nobody ever dared to enter a compartment when she was in it. A blonde boy sauntered in proudly, followed by what seemed like his bodyguards. The boy himself was quite handsome, with an aura of confidence that commanded respect. His two bodyguards however, were a different case. Both were large, with broad, dumb looking faces, they seemed to worship everything the blonde boy did. The boy immediately saw the older girl sitting in the corner, even though she was well hidden by the shadows.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," the boy stated, extending a pale hand out towards the girl. The older girl eyed him warily for a few seconds before grasping his hand and shaking it.

"I'm Adelyn, Adelyn Hayden." And thus, started the odd but comforting friendship between Adelyn Haden and Draco Malfoy.

. . .

A girl with light brown hair walked along the train in search of an empty compartment. She held two books to her chest and smiled lightly at everyone she passed. Upon finding an empty compartment she walked in and left the door open behind her. She sat down by the window with all intention of reading till they got to the castle when a girl with bushy brown hair walked in.

"You haven't seen a toad, have you? A boy named Neville lost one," the bushy haired girl asked. The girl with light brown hair shook her head and smiled politely.

"No, sorry," she said placing her books on her lap and holding onto them as if for dear life.

"I'm Hermione Granger, what books are those?" Hermione asked sitting beside the girl. The girl wasn't at all disturbed by the unexpected proximity but instead handed over her books with an air of pride.

"I'm Silvia, Silvia Odell. They're just various books on Potions. Professor Snape is very adamant about his studies and I want to pass this year," Silvia explained.

"You're an older student, aren't you?" Hermione asked. Silvia nodded and smiled broadly.

"Yes, I am. Are you a first year?" Silvia inquired. Hermione nodded enthusiastically and that is how an advantageous friendship was forged between Silvia Odell and Hermione Granger.

**. . .**

They chatted for a while, her and Draco. Draco's two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, didn't say much, they occasionally grunted though. When the kind lady with the food cart passed by, Draco bought almost half the cart. He smiled when Adelyn asked why.

"To share with friends of course," Draco answered smoothly, passing her some chocolate frogs. A small, almost invisible smile graced Adelyn's lips. They ate the sweets in a compatible silence until Draco suddenly stood up, brushing the crumbs off his expensive robes.

"Are you coming?" Draco asked Adelyn, while motioning for Crabbe and Goyle to follow. The two did of course, they followed Draco's commands without hesitance.

Adelyn raised an eyebrow but she stood up and followed. They walked into another train compartment. Adelyn didn't see anything special about it, that was, until she spotted the boy sitting at the back. The scar on his forehead was enough of an answer to why Draco wanted to come here.

Draco stated what Adelyn already knew. The boy with the scar was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Draco made some sneering comment to the young red haired boy sitting beside Harry Potter. Adelyn recognized him as a Weasley immediately, he looked a lot like his older brothers. The boy's face flushed a red much like his hair. Harry replied to something Draco had said and Draco flushed a light pink. Adelyn, suddenly feeling a protective urge, gazed coldly at the two younger boys. The Weasley boy seemed frightened and he paled considerably, it didn't suit his hair or freckles. Harry Potter, however, met Adelyn's gaze steadily with his own. A silent glaring contest issued between them before a smirk graced Adelyn's features. This boy had guts. That was for sure. Never before in all her years at Hogwarts had a younger student dare look her straight in the eyes.

Draco and Harry verbally clashed once more before Goyle grabbed some of the chocolate frogs beside Harry and the Weasley boy. The large, bulky boy let out an ear piercing yell. Adelyn's emerald green eyes shot towards Goyle and saw that a rat, which she hadn't noticed before was currently chomping on his knuckles.

Adelyn, sensing it was time to leave, promptly turned around and left the compartment. Draco and his goons were smart enough to follow her.

**. . .**

Hermione and Silvia had been chatting when they heard a commotion outside of their compartment. Hermione immediately stood up and went in search of the commotion, Silvia followed in sheer curiosity. Who was already getting into a fight? She followed Hermione into the next compartment where a dark haired boy and a redhead boy were sitting. Silvia had to hide the gasp that almost escaped her as she realized who the dark haired boy was. She had heard stories of him from her guardian. It was rather tragic in her opinion but then so was her story.

Hermione asked what was going on and the boys seemingly ignored her as the redhead boy went on about his rat. Silvia couldn't help but roll her eyes. Honestly, boys! Then the redhead turned to Hermione and asked her what she was doing there. Silvia glared at the boy for his rudeness. Hermione was unperturbed by his rudeness and commented that they should put their robes on for they were nearing the castle. With that, Hermione and Silvia left the compartment, but not before Harry Potter looked at Silvia curiously to which she stared back.

Once back to Silvia's compartment, she apologized to Hermione for the way they treated her but Hermione shrugged it off. Silvia handed her books to Hermione while she put on her school robes, Hermione already had hers on. Silvia sat down and looked out the window as they neared the station. Hermione was chattering happily about all the books she read while Silvia thought about what the year would bring.

**. . .**

Draco seemed very happy when he saw the Slytherin badge pinned onto Adelyn's dark robes. Adelyn raised an eyebrow.

"It seems, you like Slytherin?" Adelyn questioned, amused. She already knew what Draco's answer was going to be.

Draco nodded his head, a smile on his face. He looked a lot more friendly and less cruel with a smile, Adelyn noticed.

They arrived at Hogwarts soon enough. Draco made his way towards Hagrid, the abnormally large man that Adelyn knew but had never spoken to.

"Good luck. Hope you get into Slytherin," Adelyn whispered into Draco's ear before heading towards one of the carriages. Adelyn smiled to herself as she stepped into the carriage, it seems like this year won't be so lonely after all.

_. . ._

Silvia watched as Hermione walked off in the direction of Hagrid. Hermione had seen Silvia's Ravenclaw badge and asked happily about her house. Silvia was more than happy to talk about the houses. Hermione wanted to be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw and secretly Silvia hoped she would be in Ravenclaw. Silvia was thinking this as she stepped into a carriage. Silvia realized too late that she wasn't alone. Adelyn Hayden was sitting in the carriage and Silvia knew how the girl liked to sit alone but before she could jump off the carriage it started moving.

"Sorry, I know how you like to be alone," Silvia apologized righting herself as the carriage moved at a fast pace. Adelyn regarded Silvia with an air of curiosity and mild annoyance.

"It's fine. You didn't know I was already in this one," Adelyn replied, her voice was friendly but her eyes only held a type of coldness that made you want to run and hide . However, for Adelyn to speak in a kind voice was quite rare too. Silvia smiled shyly and nodded not sure of what to say now that Adelyn was being kind. Silvia always regarded the girl as mean but maybe she was wrong.

"Are you looking forward to the school year?" Silvia asked.

"More like I'm looking forward to Quidditch. It's been a long time since I flew." Adelyn replied, her eyes analyzing Silvia. The brown haired girl shifted uncomfortably under Adelyn's sharp gaze. They spent the rest of the carriage ride in a somewhat awkward silence, with Silvia occasionally saying a thing or two. Finally, Silvia said something that caught Adelyn's interest.

"What electives are you choosing?" Silvia questioned, hoping to break the silence that hung over them like a thick wool blanket.

"Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. You?" Adelyn listed off the top of her head.

"I'm taking the same!" Silvia answered, happy that she'd finally gotten Adelyn to speak again. Their conversation fizzled out again, but this time both were smiling. The silence didn't last long though, the carriages had just arrived at Hogwarts.

Adelyn left first, stepping off the steps of the carriage gracefully. "It was a pleasure to talk to you." She said, Silvia could hear the sincerity in her voice.

Silvia jumped off soon after, she made her way towards some of her fellow Ravenclaw friends. They greeted her happily, as always.

The feast was delicious as usual. Adelyn allowed a grin to appear on her face when Draco got sorted into Slytherin. Her grin widened even more when he sat down beside her, Crabbe and Goyle on his other side.

They returned to the Slytherin common room. "Green Snake" was the password, which Adelyn found quite fitting. Inside, everything was decorated in shades of silver and green, everything else was black. Draco bid her good night before heading towards the boys dorm.

Adelyn headed towards her emerald green bed, her wooden trunk was already there. Adelyn opened it and grabbed the book on the very top. It's pitch black cover was worn and tattered, faded golden letters spelled _Beating the Bludger by Demelia Arellano _Adelyn hugged the book tightly. She placed it back in her trunk carefully, like it was an important artifact. Adelyn then retreated to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Magnolia: And finally, we have chapter two done! Well...actually...we had it done a long time ago….**

_Shannel: But we don't want to give it all to you at once so we waited and proofread it to the best of our abilities beforehand so here you go!_

**Magnolia: Shall I do the disclaimer Shannel, dear? **

_Shannel: Yes, please, Magnolia._

_**Disclaimer: Neither Shannel or I own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K Rowling, the muse of writing. (in a mortal disguise) **_

_**Chapter two**_

Adelyn tied her abnormal long hair back in a high ponytail. Even when tied up high, her hair still reached past her shoulders.

Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin team repeated his usual speech, which consisted of threats, insults and orders to win. Adelyn felt the urge to take her bat and slam it into Marcus. She resisted though, it would only out Slytherin at a disadvantage if she knocked out the captain.

The green robed team marched into the field, each of them emitting an aura of confidence and power. Adelyn's eyes analyzed the opposing Gryffindor team. She wasn't very surprise when she saw Harry Potter on the opposing team, his father she'd heard, was also a pretty good Quidditch player. When her eyes met that of George Weasley's, he winked at her. Adelyn felt her face heat up and she promptly turned away.

Adelyn lifted off into the air on her Cleansweep Seven, her smooth, wooden bat gripped tightly in her hand. Adelyn could hear Lee Jordan, the announcer speaking.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"  
"JORDAN!"  
"Sorry, Professor."  
The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.  
"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger, courtesy of the Slytherin's beater, Adelyn Hayden - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE

Adelyn scowled. This game wasn't going as planned. No, not at all. Lee Jordan continued to announce what was going on.

"What's this? One of the Gryffindor beaters, Fred or George, we don't know, seems to be following Slytherin's beater, Adelyn Hayden! What are those Weasley up too? - Back to the chasers! Slytherin has the quaffle! - Not anymore! Katie Bell is once more in possession of the quaffle - Better watch out Katie! Both bludgers being sent your way by Adelyn Hayden! - Slytherin back in possession of the quaffle - What's this?! Gryffindor's beater, George, seems to be flirting with Slytherin beater Adelyn!

Adelyn stifled a yell of annoyance. This Weasley was latching onto her like a persistent bug. It was getting quite frustrating.

"Come on Lyn! Just one date! One trip to Hogsmeade with me, I'll make you change your mind!" George begged, following Adelyn when she tried to fly away.

Adelyn glared at him, fire burning in her emerald green eyes. She was about to snap back a snarky retort when George suddenly added "You look hot when you're angry."

Adelyn snarled, her hands both gripped her bat tightly. A flash of black was heading their way, perfect. With a well aimed blow, Adelyn swung her bat in a large semi circle, hitting the bludger and sending it straight into George Weasley, who was still too focused on Adelyn to dodge.

"STOP FLIRTING WITH ME!" Adelyn screamed loudly before flying away, not even turning around to see if the bludger had hit. The massive yells from the Gryffindors told her all she needed to know.

. . .

Silvia had abandoned her spot at the Ravenclaw side to sit next to Hermione and Ron Weasley. Silvia had spent a couple of moments with the trio and had gotten to know Ron and Harry Potter like she knew Hermione. Silvia was cheering on Harry as it was his first Quidditch match and also cheering on Fred Weasley who happened to be her boyfriend, the two had recently gotten together over a class project. Silvia couldn't help but laugh at the bludger aimed at George for she knew Adelyn wasn't interested, she wondered if she could change her mind on the matter.

Hagrid came over to sit by them and they started talking about Harry and the Snitch. Silvia was barely listening as she followed the match closely looking for signs of the Snitch. Harry had spotted the Snitch and was diving towards it when Marcus Flint blocked Harry on purpose. Gryffindor was given a free shot at the goal posts. Silvia was on the edge of her seat as the search for the Snitch continued. Silvia was barely listening to Lee Jordan commentate as Harry started jerking on his broomstick.

"What's going on?" Silvia asked to anyone listening around her.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus Finnigan asked. Silvia turned to look at Hagrid who said that it wasn't possible unless dark magic was involved. Silvia turned back to where Harry was struggling to stay on his broom, worried that he might fall.

"What are you doing?" Ron moaned, looking gray-faced. Silvia turned to see that Hermione was using Hagrid's binoculars but she wasn't watching Harry but rather searching through the stands.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape - look." Silvia turned to look to where the teachers were sitting but she couldn't see quite clearly. Confused, Silvia looked back to where Ron was looking through the binoculars.

"He's doing something - jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me," Hermione said disappearing through the crowd. Silvia turned back to the match in confusion. Why would Professor Snape be jinxing Harry's broom? She watched desperately as Harry continued to struggle. Before she knew it Harry was able to clamber back onto his broom. Silvia didn't know what Hermione did but it worked. Harry was flying towards the ground when he clapped a hand to his mouth as if he was going to be sick. He fell on all fours on the ground and then something gold fell out of his mouth and into his hand. Silvia gasped.

"He's got the Snitch!" she yelled excitedly. Gryffindor won the match.

Silvia hurried towards the Gryffindor locker rooms just catching Fred as he walked out. She ran towards him and hugged him. Fred laughed and hugged her back.

"You were brilliant!" she praised him. As she pulled away she caught sight of Adelyn leaving the Slytherin locker rooms. "Hey! Good game Adelyn!" Before Adelyn could reply to Silvia, Silvia was ambushed by George Weasley.

"You know Adelyn Hayden?" he exclaimed. Silvia couldn't help but smile.

. . .

Adelyn stormed out the Slytherin change room, she didn't bother to stay and chat or strategize for the next game.

"That bloody Weasley!" Adelyn yelled out in frustration as she stomped off to the Slytherin common room. She could faintly hear someone calling out something to her but Adelyn was too angry to care. Last year, the Slytherin team was unbeatable. The practically shoved Gryffindor to the ground. But because of Harry Potter, the had lost this game. Or maybe it was because of that damned Weasley.

Adelyn made her way toward the dungeons, where the Slytherin common room was located. She laid a pale hand on one of the bricks and stated clearly in the proud tone that was required to open the entrance "_Serpent Venom_".

A few eyes turn to acknowledge Adelyn when she walked in. The air felt cold but oddly comforting, just like it had always felt.

Adelyn took a seat on beside Draco on the midnight black couch. She laid her head against the couch and closed her eyes for a few moments, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"I saw the match. You would have easily won had Potter not been there. The Slytherins are quite proud of you for taking out that Weasley though." Draco remarked casually.

Adelyn didn't say anything, but she knew Draco understood. Draco stood, brushing his pale blonde hair out of his face.

"Good night Lyn." Draco murmured softly before he headed to his dorm.

Everyone eventually retreated to bed. Adelyn was the only one left in the common room. Adelyn stood up, brushing the wrinkles out of her robe before she opened the door to the common room and left. Adelyn knew wandering the halls after curfew was punishable, but she'd never been caught before. There was nothing to worry about. One quick stroll won't hurt anybody.

. . .

Silvia didn't notice the time when she left the library. She had unknowingly fell asleep while writing an essay for Transfiguration. She was hurrying towards Ravenclaw tower when she ran into someone while turning a corridor.

"Oomph," Silvia steadied herself and the person she ran into. Focusing on the person, Silvia realized she had run into Adelyn Hayden. "Oh! Adelyn! What are you doing wandering around here at night?" she asked, surprised. Adelyn found her footing and looked at Silvia.

"What are _you _doing wandering around at night?" she countered. Silvia frowned.

"I fell asleep in the library. I was heading back to the Ravenclaw common room," she replied. Adelyn nodded and sighed.

"I was just taking a walk," she explained. Silvia nodded and before she could say anything they heard footsteps.

It's probably Filch!" Silvia whispered exasperatedly. Adelyn took hold of Silvia's hand and led her down another corridor. The footsteps were drawing nearer so Adelyn took them into the nearest classroom. Adelyn closed the door behind them and locked it. Silvia noticed that the room must have been abandoned for the desks and chairs were up against the wall. As she turned she realized there was a magnificent mirror off to the side. She approached it cautiously.

"Adelyn," she whispered and Adelyn turned from the door to see what Silvia was muttering about.

. . .

Adelyn walked cautiously towards Silvia, or more specifically, towards the mirror beside Silvia.

"It's beautiful," Adelyn whispered in an awe filled voice as she lightly traced the outline of the mirror. Adelyn suddenly gasped when she looked into the mirror. She'd been expecting her reflection, but instead, Adelyn saw something else.

Two people in their early twenties were waving and smiling at her. The woman was stunning, she had soft, chestnut brown hair that reached past her waist. Her eyes were the exact same shade as Adelyn's. The man was tall and lean, Adelyn could tell the man had muscles, even if his frame didn't show it. His hair looked like it had been in a hurricane, raven black locks fell everywhere, framing his face quite nicely. Both of them we're wearing robes, proving that they were wizards.

Adelyn was broken out of her trance by Silvia, who looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Let's get out of here!" Silvia stuttered as she grabbed Adelyn's wrist tightly. It seems she'd forgotten all about Flitch.

Silvia practically dragged Adelyn out of the abandoned classroom. Her bright green eyes were wide with an emotion that was surprisingly, not fear.

Adelyn yanked her arm out of Silvia's grasp. They were halfway to the Great Hall already. Adelyn left without saying anything, Silvia was too shocked to stop her.

Silvia had seen her parents in the Mirror. She recognized them from all the pictures her guardian had shown her. But her guardian had never spoke of anyone else, so why was there a figure standing beside her and her parents?


End file.
